1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to movement control, and particularly to a system and method for controlling a bipedal robot via a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots are artificial devices primarily designed for automatically executing tasks. The robots are widely employed for replacing human beings or assisting humans in dangerous, dirty, or dull work such as in assembling and packing, transportation, earth exploration, and mass production of commercial and industrial goods. Additionally, the robots may execute tasks according to real-time human commands, preset software programs, or principles set with aid of artificial intelligent (AI) technologies.
To scientists and engineers in robotics, planning of a robot travel path is a major issue, requiring accurate navigation through a preset path, straight or curved. Currently, travelling robots can be either wheeled or bipedal. Since wheels have been employed in transportation vehicles for a long time, it is simpler and more economic to control movements of the wheeled robots. Comparatively, the bipedal robots provide better energy efficiency. Nonetheless, currently, bipedal robots traverse smooth surfaces, and easily fall in varied surrounding area. Additionally, due to control limitations, the bipedal robots may only be controlled over short distances.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for effective remote control of bipedal robots via a communication device.